Cold Heritage
by Zenha
Summary: Harry a 17 ans, et il veut enfin vivre il va faire une rencontre très interessante dans un bar des bas-fond de Londres, enfin il va essayer de vivre a prèsent. OCC - YAIO ...
1. La vie suit son cours

Auteur : Célé  
  
Genre :je ne sais pas encore  
  
Rating : R ou NC-17  
  
Pairing je sais pas encore . peut être un slash a l'avenir .. ^^  
  
Disclaimers : Rien est a moi . dammage a part l'histoire vi vi c'est a moi ! Spoilers : Je ne sais pas si y en aura , j'ai lu le 5e mais bon voilà . S'il y en a ca serra pas exprès.  
  
Résumé : Harry (Ash) à 17 ans , après sa 6e année, il se prend un appart' donnant sur le chemin de traverse et le côté moldu. Il se mets enfin a vivre .Voilà pour résumé du début.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Quand la vie suit son cours .  
  
Ce sont les vacances d'été. Harry Potter 17 ans , le plus connu des sorciers, était tranquillement au comptoir d'un bar dans les bas-fond de Londres. Depuis qu'il était revenu de sa sixième année, il avait envie de s'amuser un peu. De toute façon se disait-il, je vais bientôt mourir, alors vaux mieux que j'en profite.  
  
Et d'ailleurs il en avait profité, surtout depuis les vacances, il avait envie de changer, de se montrer, de cassée son image de jeune naïf, ce temps était révolu maintenant il faisait place au Nouveau Harry, renommé Ash par ces nouveaux amis moldus. Il avait aussi changé physiquement, il avait pendant ces vacances, enfin grandis, il était très grand maintenant, une carrure d'athlète,la peau légèrement allée dû au soleil, mais virant plus vers le blanc les cheveux un peu plus long lui arrivant aux épaules, et ornés de mèches rouges, les traits plus affinés, des yeux verts mystérieux et douloureux quoi que l'on fasse, et sans lunettes. Il avait aussi différents piercing et tatouages sur le corps. Un piercing à la langue et un a l'arcade sourcillière , et un tatouage entre les deux omoplates représentant un symbole ethnique, un autre sur la nuque avec cette fois-ci un symbole mythologiques magique. Et un dernier sur son pectoraux gauche qui représentait un serpent.  
  
Il s'était dévergondé pendant les vacances , ses tenues étaient souvent débraillées et provoquantes, mais toujours en couleurs sombres, le noir tout particulièrement. Il aimait boire, fumer et danser tout au long de la nuit, les corps chaud près de lui, remuant sensuellement, une odeur enivrante, une excitation dévorante.  
  
Il était connu dans plusieurs grandes boîtes, pour son côté aguicheur et prédateur, il avait mis dans son lit plus de la moitié des filles les plus belles de Londres, en n'en redemandant a chaque fois.  
  
Son petit sourire en faisait craquer plus d'une et plus d'un .  
  
À ce moment, il sirotait une tequila, accoudé au bar, regardant les longues jambes du jeune demoiselle. Quand soudain, une belle fille entra d'une démarche sensuelle , et alla directement vers lui. De long cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus électriques, des yeux vers envoûtant, des lèvres ne demandant qu'a être embrasser et une peau tellement blanche que l'on aurait dit de porcelaine.. Sous son physique d'ange, la jeune fille n'avait pas le look. Une mini-jupe en cuir noir dévoilait de longues jambes fuselées, et un bustier avec de la mousseline noire laissait pleinement apercevoir ses délicates formes et qui ajoutait un air mystérieux à cette personalitée. Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui, ils n'étaient séparés que par de ridicules centimètres qu'elle réduisait de secondes en secondes. Ses jambes étaient désormais de chaque côté d'Harry, c'était clairement un acte a provoquation sexuel. Elle sourit doucement.  
  
-Ash . je t'ai cherchée longtemps tu sais .  
  
-Pas autant que moi.  
  
-Viens avec moi ..  
  
Elle l'emmena directement dans l'arrière salle du bar, ou elle commença à l'échauffé en dansant collée à lui sur la musique qui se jouait a côté. Il se laissa faire, il ne savait pourquoi mais, elle avait une sorte de charme, qui le laissait a sa merci. Il balada ses mains sur son corps, découvrant une peau douce et délicate, il était totalement en transe. Elle commença à lécher son cou, lui procurant des frissons dans toute la colonne vertébrale. Descendant petit à petit parsemant sa peau de baiser ardant. Elle ouvrit sa ceinture, et regarda avec amusement l'excitation D'Harry en face d'elle. Décidant de jouer un peu, elle passa doucement un doigt sous l'élastique de son boxer, il lui parvenait jusqu'aux oreilles les grognements de frustration D'Harry. Elle baissa son boxer, et admira sa virilité, elle s'approcha, laissant son souffle le caresser, lui tirant encore plus de grognement et de gémissement.  
  
Elle le prit en main, et rapprocha encore plus ses lèvres, elle toucha lentement avec sa langue son gland et lui donna par la même occasion un courant électrique lui traversant le corps. Elle entama de jouer avec sa langue sur lui, le faisant gémir d'impatience. Il avait le bas-ventre en feu, et elle ne faisait que l'attiser, il avait envie d'elle, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru avant .  
  
Quand elle lui permit l'accès à sa bouche, il laissa un long gémissement sortir de ses lèvres. Et amorça des mouvements de va et vient avec son bassin. Mais elle l'arrêta, en donnant elle-même le rythme avec sa tête, elle le suçait avec envie, elle le suçait avec désir, le faisant brûler de désir envers elle.  
  
Avant qu'il n'explose elle se retira, contre les grognement, et le regarda dans les yeux, il n'avait pas l'air très heureux, de ne pas avoir été fini, et il semblait souffrir de son excitation. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose elle remonta un peu sa jupe. Il comprit, et avec un sourire coquin d'approcha d'elle, la bloqua entre un mur et lui, l'empoigna par les fesses, l'agrippant sauvagement, la mettant à sa hauteur, et l'écrasant encore plus. Il entra facilement en elle, et c'est avec brutalité qu'il recommença ses va et viens en elle, pendant qu'elle embrassait sulfureusement son cou. Il entrait et ressortait en elle, toujours avec force, et lui retira de grandes plaintes excitées et des gémissements d'extase. Alors qu'il allait tout deux partir vers un orgasme phénoménal, elle lui mordit le cou de plaisir , laissant l'empreinte de ses dents dans se chair. Trouvant sa bestialité plus qu'excitant il fit de même et explosa en elle, alors qu'elle aussi explosa de désir.  
  
Il ne souvient plus le lendemain matin, il s'était retrouvé dans son lit, ni comment il l'avait quitté, mais il savait que c'était l'un des meilleurs coups qu'il avait eut. Mais il avait un mal de tête immonde, et aussi énormément mal au cou. Quand il alla dans la salle de bain pour aller rafraîchir ses idées, il eut le choc de sa vie, en ne voyant pas son reflet dans le miroir, mettant ses mains devant ses yeux, elle voyait bien, qu'il n'était pas invisible, mais alors que ce passait-il. Mettant sa main à son cou il sentit comme deux trous dans sa chair, la seule idées qu'il lui vint alors ce fut de touché ses dents.  
  
Et comme il l'avait pensé, ses canines avaient augmentés considérablement en taille.  
  
Fin du Chap 1.  
  
Alors vous en pensez quoi ? moi j'aime bien ^^ J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience . Bisous Céléshoot . 


	2. Tout est clair je relève la tête

Auteur : Célé  
  
Genre :je ne sais pas encore  
  
Rating : R ou NC-17  
  
Pairing je sais pas encore . peut être un slash a l'avenir .. ^^  
  
Disclaimers : Rien est a moi . dammage a part l'histoire vi vi c'est a moi ! Spoilers : Je ne sais pas si y en aura , j'ai lu le 5e mais bon voilà . S'il y en à ca serra pas exprès.  
  
Résumé : Harry (Ash) à 17 ans , après sa 6e année, il se prend un appart' donnant sur le chemin de traverse et le côté moldus. Il se mets enfin à vivre .Voilà pour résumé du début.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Tout est clair, je relève la tête.  
  
Et comme il l'avait pensé, ses canines avaient augmentées considérablement en taille.  
  
**  
  
Alors qu'il paniquait légèrement, en essayant de se remémorer la soirée d'hier soir, il se souvint, de la jeune fille, qui l'avait mordue pendant leur ébat sexuel. Ce devait être un vampire (ou une vampire ?). Et c'est pour ca qu'il en était devenu un .  
  
Il ne faut pas croire les histoires moldus, l'on de devint vampire qu'après un acte sexuel particulièrement jouissif et après (cela est bien vrai) des morsures respectives envers l'autre.  
  
Alors qu'il se rappelait ce qu'il avait étudier sur les vampires, et donc sur sa nouvelle transformation. Il sourit , il se souvenait parfaitement de ce chapitre .  
  
Les vampires sont des êtres doués d'une mémoire extraordinaire, et d'une intelligence acquise. Contrairement a la croyance populaire Moldus, il ne craigne pas le soleil, mais on une tendance pour la nuit et l'obscurité, ce qui se remarque par leur teint blanc. Les gousses d'ail ne les font pas fuir ne même que les crusifie. Ils ne boivent pas obligatoirement du sang humain pour se nourrir. Ils peuvent boire n'importe quel sang, mais cela juste pour la pleine lune. Ils ont une vision très dévellopée ainsi qu'une ouïe également très fine. Les vampires ne sont pas des créatures à sang chaud, ils sont mort, mais garde leurs esprits et leur âme. Ce ne sont pas des créatures maléfiques, juste des morts-vivants (mais attention pas des zombies), Ils ne vont pas sautés sur le cou de quoique ce soit de vivants. Mais ils ont un charme très développé,et très envoûtant ce qui leur permet de soumettre des personnes a leur désir, qui sont souvent sexuels. Puisque le vampire aime copuler avec les autres. Ils font voisins des vélanes, des loups-garous et des humains. C'est un croisement de vélanes et de loups-garous, puis d'une morsure de la réunion de ces deux êtres qui ont produits les vampires. Les vampires sont très doués pour la magie, mais les sorciers les ont pourchasser au XII eme siècle pour ne pas à avoir a affronter une horde de Vampires plus forts qu'eux (l'on ne sait jamais les liaisons avec le ministère ne sont jamais très favorable).  
  
C'était a peu près tout de ce qu'il se souvenait , ce qui n'est pas surprenant du a sa « nouvelle » mémoire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou pas. Les avantages c'était qu'il pouvait attirer plus de personnes dans son lit (toutes les personnes qu'il voulait d'ailleurs), qu'il gardera son apparence de jeune homme de 17 ans. Encore qu'il n'en était pas sûr, puisque certains peuvent « vieillir » de 2 à 10 ans de plus. Il n'aura plus de problème pour dormir, qu'il acquierera une force vampiresque pour la magie, ainsi que leur force. Il y avait beaucoup d'avantages, et il aimait sentir ses longues canines contre sa langue.  
  
Mais les inconvénients . c'est que déjà il . Est Mort . Qu'il devra se nourrir de sang, et qu'il ne vieillira jamais , quoi que cela n'est pas vraiment un problème. Mais bon s'il lui venait inconsciement a l'esprit de mordre quelqu'un lorsqu'il lui fera l'amour, il était pas dans la merde.  
  
Finalement, il se dit qu'il valait mieux voir le bon côté, parce que sinon, il aurait fallu qu'il se suicide tout de suite. Il se demandait comment les autres allait réagir, déjà a son changement d'apparence , puis a sa nouvelle 'constitution' .. ca n'allait pas être gagné d'avance, et il le savait.  
  
Le souvenir de la vampire, revint le hanter, jamais il n'avait eu un assis bon orgasme, il en était rester pantellant, halletant..  
  
« une odeur enivrante, une excitation dévorante »  
  
C'était le pur plaisir, le paradis . était-ce a cause de la condition de la fille ? Est-ce qu'il aura toujours les mêmes maintenant ? Une envie insolite, le prit, et il avait envie d'aller prendre n'importe qui dans un coin.  
  
Mais alors qu'il descendait au rez-de-chaussée de son appart', il apercu, la jeune fille d'hier soir. Il se stoppa net.  
  
-Bonjour Ash .. -euh . Bonjour. -Alors heureux ? -A vrai dire, je ne sais pas beaucoup. -Tu t'habituras . Mais laisse moi te dire pourquoi je t'ai choisi .. -Ouais , bonne idée euh .. -Antigone, Je t'ai choisi car c'était ma destinée, il le fallait. Tu as en toi quelque chose de sombre, qui appellent les créatures comme nous vers toi, ainsi que les autres. Tu ressemble a un démon, au vue de tes pouvoirs et aussi de ton caractère, sûrement a cause du lien de Voldemort. Je t'ai fait un présent ce soir, que longtemps aucun vampire n'avait fait. Fais-en bon usage, il est précieux. C'est une chose rare, Oh bien sûr, tu es 'mort' maintenant, mais cela ne t'empechera pas de vivre.  
  
Dit-elle sur un ton ironique. Elle lui expliqua par la suite comment elle l'avait trouvé. Ce qu'il devait savoir maintenant qui faisait parti de la race des vampires, elle lui promit aussi de passée de temps en temps ..  
  
Alors qu'elle partait du côté moldus, lui voulait voir du côté sorcier, pour en savoir encore plus sur sa condition. Il partit alors sur le chemin de traverse. Allant de magasin en magasin, se cachant un peu , ne voulant pas que le lendemain dans la Gazette des Sorciers le titre soit : Le Survivant, plus tellement que ca . Avec un article, racontant ses déboires . L'on sait jamais : Vigilance Constante  
  
Il trouve cette après midi, plusieurs grimoires et autres parchemins magiques sur son nouvelle espèce .  
  
Fin du Chap 2 .  
  
NDA : voui voui , ja sais pas trop d'action dans ce chap ^ Dasolée , me frapper pas (Célé se cache sous sa couette) niak ? ca bon ? Machi a toutes vos rewiews ca fait troooooop plaisir ja vous aime tous XD . Continuez et je continurais . Biz  
  
Machi a Lyly : ca fait plasiiirrrr ! BIZ Loumiolla : j'adore ta fic d'ailleur continue la ! BIZ Marion julia et moi : machiii ah bah la voilà ? zen pensées koa ? XD BIZ 


	3. Along Lanes

Auteur : Célé  
  
Genre :je ne sais pas encore  
  
Rating : R ou NC-17  
  
Pairing je sais pas encore . peut être un slash a l'avenir .. ^^  
  
Disclaimers : Rien est a moi . dammage a part l'histoire vi vi c'est a moi ! Spoilers : Je ne sais pas si y en aura , j'ai lu le 5e mais bon voilà . S'il y en à ca serra pas exprès.  
  
Résumé : Harry (Ash) à 17 ans , après sa 6e année, il se prend un appart' donnant sur le chemin de traverse et le côté moldus. Il se mets enfin à vivre .Voilà pour résumé du début.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Along lanes  
  
La rentrée arrivait enfin et les vacances elles, étaient malheureusement finis. Harry avait rassembler le plus d'information qu'il avait pu sur sa nouvelle condition, et en était finalement très heureux.  
  
Il s'y était fait, l'était de semi-mort n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Il aurait pu être mort pour de bon. De plus il avait un charme à faire pâlir les vélanes d'envie (en plus du sine naturel) et une très bonne condition physique (NDA : baaah nan il se décompose pas, chuis pas sadik a ce point là)  
  
Bon le seul inconvénient pour l'instant était son reflet, une de ses conquête avait hurler à la mort quand elle l'avait remarqué, mais très peu d'autres y avait fait attention, heureusement d'ailleurs. De toute façon, il allait bien trouvé un sort a Poudlard pour arranger le tir.  
  
Et ses canines presque personne n'y faisait attention, elle devenait juste plus grandes à la pleine lune. Et avec un regard comme le sien, qui irait regarder ses dents ?!  
  
Se retrouvant devant l'école de Sorcellerie généralement appelé poudlard, il entra par la grande porte pour passer sa 7e et dernière année ici.  
  
Son look speudo-goth (NDA : nan me dite pas que vous avez déjà oublier la description ? bah pour la peine vous relirez les chaps en me laissant des rewiews ^^) et sa nouvelle carrure ne pas du tout inaperçu. Plusieurs filles gloussaient comme des poules sur son passage et d'autres le regadèrent avec envie dans les yeux. Il vu même le Pr. Mcgonnagall s'atardée sur son postèrieur avec un microscopique sourire.  
  
POV HARRY :  
  
Oh tu aimes ça, vieille coquine . Rrrrrr .  
  
FIN POV HARRY.  
  
Arrivé à la table des Gryffondors, il les salua tous, et s'installa. Immédiatement Hermione l'apostropha :  
  
-Mon dieu Harry, comment vas-tu? Tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans le train ? T'as changé de Look ? Tes vacances c'était comment ? T'es pâle t'es sur que tout va bien ? Oh , Moi j'ai lue un livre passionnant sur le vie et l'habitat des ours polaire en milieu temp . (Passage abrégé par l'auteur)  
  
-Hello Hermione, je vais bien merci, salut Ron, Ginny.  
  
Ginny le regardait comme s'il était un sex-symbol-dieu-vivant (ou presque) et bavait littéralement dans son assiette, alors qu'elle laissait son imagination s'envoler près du torse d'Harry et sa main descendre sous la table .  
  
C'est à ce moment là avant que d'autres conversation commencent, Dumbledore fit son habituel baratin (tintamarre) et la répartition à pu commencer. Après un long moment de crie, d'applaudissement et autres Dumbledore reprit son discours en nommant les préfet en Chef .Il s'agissait de .  
  
*SUSPENCE*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Dumbledore faillit s'endormir en mettant un peu de tension dans la salle.Et c'est alors qu'il les anonça enfin .. :  
  
Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.  
  
La déclaration fut suivie d'un silence de plomb.Bientôt des applaudissements naissaient dans les coins de la grande qui était quelque peu étonnée par le choix de Dumbledore qui plus est des deux ennemis.  
  
Après un repas éreintant, tous les élèvent allèrent rejoindre leur dortoir, bien contente d'aller se reposer.. Ash pour sa part préférait vagabonder dans les couloirs, étant vampires, il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, alors il prit comme l'on dit dans le jargon un tour de garde.  
  
Se laissant submerger par les souvenirs du passé, qui revenait a chaque fois,qu'il posait son regard quelque part. Il croisa soudainement une Serdaigle, mais pas n'importe laquelle, avec de longs cheveux noirs, et des yeux bridés, il s'agissait de Cho Chang, l'un de ses nombreux coups de foudre a l'âge de la puberté, celle qui avait réussit à faire battre sans c?ur a 100 à l'heure.  
  
Elle le détaillait longuement sans gêne, avant de lui sortir son sourire le plus aguicheur, elle avança doucement vers lui, tel un félin guettant sa proie, lui ne faisait aucun amorçement, il s'amusait a voir la tentative de la Serdaigle.  
  
Plus elle avancait , plus il souriait. Quant-elle fut qu'a quelques millimètres de lui, elle laissa sa main glissé dans ses cheveux, puis ses longs doigts éfleurèrent sa clavicule, pour allés se poser sur son torse.  
  
Elle avait un regard gourmand, qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu avant. Elle se colla, encore plus à lui, et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise, lentement, et laissant sa bouche toucher les centimètres de peau qui se dévoilaient à elle. Puis avec un mouvement qu'elle connaissait bien, elle enleva d'un coup sa ceinture et déboutonna son pantalon, et le laissa tombé a terre..  
  
Elle entra un de ses doigts dans son boxer, et avec un rapide mouvement le laissa lui aussi rejoindre le sol. Voyant que son excitation n'était pas a son plus au niveau, elle entreprit de faire des va et viens sur la virilité de Harry avec sa main. De haut en bas doucement, puis accélérant le mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit « en forme ». Ash qui n'avait jusque là, encore rien fait, attrapa Cho par la taille et la retourna pour qu'elle soit dos à lui. Il commença a embrasse doucement se nuque, avant d'enlever sa chemise et de malaxer ses seins. Elle s'appuyait contre le mur, les jambes flageolantes face aux techniques expertes d'Harry.  
  
Puis son prévenir, il colla Cho entre le mur et lui, lui retira brutalement sa culotte et entra directement en elle. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, mais bientôt effacer par des gémissements de plaisir alors que, Harry menait la danse comme il le souhaitait, avec des vas et vients violents, brûlant de plaisir malsain.  
  
« Un désir violent, un désir omniscient.»  
  
Le corps de Cho cognait avec rythmes contre le mur froid du couloir de l'école, seuls les gémissements de la fille et de son corps s'entendait mais ils moururent bien vite, lorsqu'il se déversa en elle. Il avait faillit la mordre, mais il ne devait pas griller sa couverture, même si c'était lors des ébats sexuel que l'on pouvait transmettre la condition de Vampire, il ne lui aurait jamais offert cela ..  
  
Lorsqu'il la quitta, elle aurait puy mourir, jamais elle n'avait connue de pareil sensations. Lui, alors qu'il longeait le couloir des Prêfets, il dit à voix basse avec un sourire en coin :  
  
-Je t'ai niqué Cho, je t'ai niqué . (dans les deux sens du terme ^^)  
  
FIN DU CHAP 3  
  
Merci pour les rewiews à : Loumiolla : voui voui v'la la suite ! et toi alors ?? la suite de tes fics elle est ou ? (grand sourire) Bizou  
  
DW : tiens tu rewiews toutes mes fics ? merciiiiiiiii dsl je lis pas anne rice :/ bah t'inkiète il va trouvé un sort . surment Bizou  
  
Lyly : V'la la suite merci Bizou 


	4. Le jour de Gloire

Auteur : Célé  
  
Genre :je ne sais pas encore  
  
Rating : R ou NC-17  
  
Pairing : je sais pas encore. Peut-être un slash à l'avenir... ^^  
  
Disclaimers : Rien est a moi. dommage à part l'histoire vi vi c'est a moi ! Spoilers : Je ne sais pas si y en aura, j'ai lu le 5e mais bon voilà. S'il y en a, ça sera pas exprès.  
  
Résumé : Harry (Ash) à 17 ans, après sa 6e année, il se prend un appart' donnant sur le chemin de traverse et le côté moldus. Il se met enfin à vivre .Voilà pour résumé du début.  
  
Chapitre 4 : le jour de gloire  
  
Le lendemain matin, enfin quelques heures plus tard, Ash était présentement, dans ses quartiers. Son colocataire, devait encore dormir, il faut dire qu'il n'était que 6 heures du matin. Il parcourut alors du regard, la disposition des différents meubles de la salle commune des Préfets en chef... Pas trop à son goût. D'un geste rapide de la main et sans formule magique, il changea tout, de la couleur des fauteuils, à l'emplacement des bureaux et bibliothèques.  
  
Maintenant les tons de la pièce étaient de couleur noir et rouge, c'était à présent, envoûtant et excitant avec une pointe de chaleur... Voilà qui est mieux, se dit-il, jamais il n'aurait eu envie d'emmener ses amantes, dans un endroit sans vie, sans goût... Enfin, voilà un problème résolu, maintenant les fauteuils et canapés étaient en cuir noir, les meubles en bois avaient des teintes noires et rouge profond, de long rideaux noirs, débordaient de chaque fenêtres (faut pas oublier sa condition, il peut supporter le soleil mais ce n'est pas son moment favori). Après s'être attaqué de même à sa propre chambre, et alla prendre une douche, il en avait besoin, son ébat sexuel de cette nuit, lui avait laissé quelques traces... Il entra dans la douche de la grande salle de bain, allumant l'alimentation d'eau froide, il la laissa couler le long de son corps, le long de ses membres, laissant par ailleurs ses sentiments et pensées quelconque s'évacuer par le trou au sol... L'eau traçait des sillons à travers sa peau, traversant les monts, pour allée se perdre dans la forêt. Relaxant tous ses muscles, il entreprit alors de se laver, la mousse augmentait à chaque frottement, laissant sur lui comme une aura blanche, comme sur un être pur.  
  
D'un jet , tout disparu, le laissant a la réalité, le fait qu'il était loin d'être pur, le fait qu'il était loin d'être un ange.  
  
Fermant le robinet, et prenant une douche, il entendit soudain un bruit mat, puis un hurlement, sortant promptement de la salle de bain, non sans attacher une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il découvrit alors un Draco Malfoy pas vraiment réveillé en train de hurler sur un meuble :  
  
-Qui est l'abruti qui a osé changer les meubles de places ??  
  
-Je pense que ta douce et mélodieuse voix, se dirige contre moi...  
  
-Potter ! Tu n'es qu'un... qu'un...  
  
Bégaya t-il , en voyant soudain l'apparition d'Harry devant lui presque nu, mais ce n'est pas cela qui lui fit perdre tous ses moyens (enfin en partie), c'est lorsqu'il vit le tatouage sur son pectoral gauche représentant un serpent qu'il en resta pantois...  
  
-Eh bien, petit dragon, tu as perdu ta langue...  
  
Non, cela ne pouvait pas être Potter, Potter ne parlait pas ainsi, Potter n'avait pas de tatouage, et Potter n'était pas aussi bien foutu. Potter était un sage petit Griffon , pas... pas un mystérieux séducteur, au corps de rêves et aux paroles contrôlées. Non, ça c'était son rôle ! Son rôle a lui ! N'osant toujours pas parler, il prit la direction de la salle de bain, voulant se rafraîchir les idées. Ash, le laissa faire, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, il partit vers sa chambre, s'habillant d'un treillis et d'un débardeur noir sous un pseudo- pull en maille noir, qui laissait presque tout voir de sa physionomie. Prenant une simple robe de sorcier noire, il s'en alla vers la grande salle, ou il fit une fois de plus une entrée remarquée.  
  
Laissant un sourire charmeur aux regards affamés des filles... Prenant place auprès de divers Gryffondors, il remarqua que Ginny, avait fait un effort vestimentaire en mettant un haut noir moulant, avec un jean en velours noir également. Elle le dévorait littéralement du regard, il lui sourit en retour. Il n'allait peut-être pas baiser la sœur de son meilleur copain enfin pas tout de suite...  
  
Il se tourna vers son assiette, mais avec sa condition vampiresque son appétit avait quelque peu diminué (enfin pas dans un autre sens), et sa papille était plus développée, donc il devait choisir ses aliments avec soin, pas trop chaud, pas trop froid non plus, le sucre n'était pas bon pour ses dents et encore autres choses... Il choisit sans ménagement des céréales, prenant le lait qui lui était diamétralement opposé, il s'aperçut que Cho venait d'entrer dans la grande salle, et que toutes les filles qui l'accompagnaient ne cessaient de la regarder, désireuse. Cho les quitta d'un regard triomphant et alla vers la table des Gryffondors. L'on ne savait pourquoi elle avait un peu du mal à marcher, mais elle était quand même belle avec cela... Elle s'assit , les jambes de chaque côté du corps d'Ash, et s'apprêta à l'embrasser sous les yeux de toutes la grande salle étonnée quand :  
  
-Cho, tu vois pas que tu déranges là, je bouffe moi.  
  
-Hein ?  
  
-Tu sais c'est ce que font les gens pour se procurer de l'énergie, des lipides du calcium, et encore plein d'autres choses.  
  
-Mais... Mais...  
  
-Non pas de mais, je bouffe, dégage!  
  
Et il la poussa. Elle tomba sans mal à terre, sous le regard époustouflé de la grande salle, certaines filles ricanaient de son malheur, d'autres continuaient à regarder Ash comme l'une des 7 merveilles du monde...  
  
Cho, rouge de honte s'en alla en pleurant comme une serpillière hors de la grande salle sans être rattrapée par ses amies, qui parlaient maintenant vivement entre elles.  
  
C'est à ce moment, qu'arrivèrent Draco d'un côté et Hermione et Ron de l'autre, s'en suivirent les habituelles répliques :  
  
-Dégagez de là bande de puritains  
  
ou encore : -Je suis plus éblouie par ta couleur de cheveux que par ta perspicacité Malfoy  
  
ou bien : -Sang de bourbe.  
  
etc...  
  
N'ayant que faire de ces remarques, Ash continua à manger ses céréales, qui n'étaient pas du tout mauvaise, gentils elfes, gentils... Tiens, se dit-il, le sang d'elfes pour la pleine lune ça pourrait être bon ? Et c'est d'un air rêveur qu'Hermione et Ron vinrent s'asseoir.  
  
-Ca va Harry ? on t'a pas vu hier soir ? Même dans le train, on ne te voit que très rarement. En faite on ne te voit plus...  
  
-Et moi alors ?!  
  
-Quoi Harry ?  
  
-Euh non, non j'ai rien dit...  
  
Et sur cette intéressante discussion blindée de silence, ils allèrent à leur premier cours de la matinée, non sans qu'Ash distribue à la volée quelques emplois du temps...  
  
FIN du chap 4 Alors un gros Merci a Brian !!!! et puis merci d'avoir corrigé ;) -_- En tout cas merci de suivre ^^ Je vous aime (je répondrais au rewiews ultérieurement) Puis , je sais pas s'il y aura une suite, nan balancez pas les tables sur moi... j'ai bcp de mal en ce moment ... Dsl Célé 


End file.
